Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stepper. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a stepper that can swing left and right by raising or lowering the pedals.
Description of Related Art
A stepper is one kind of fitness equipment. The stepper can simulate behaviors while climbing the stairs by swinging the pedals thereof, thereby training muscle of the left and the right foot. Now, the pedal of the stepper can not only swing up and down, but also can rotate, thus waist strength can be enhanced, and sense of balance of a human body can also be increased.
However, a linking-up mechanism of a conventional stepper are usually complicated. For example, the conventional linking-up mechanism is commonly equipped with swingable lever under the left and the right pedal. By the lever principle, when one pedal is lowered by the gravity and resists one end of the lever, the other pedal is pushed by the other end of the lever and is raised. Another kind of linking-up mechanism is equipped with a V-shape swing arm under the left and the right pedal, and the V-shape swing arm can rotate around a circle center. In this kind of linking-up mechanism, since the diameter is equal in length and the angle is fixed, when one pedal is lowered by the gravity and resists one end of the V-shape swing arm, the other of the pedal is pushed by the other end of the V-shape swing arm and is raised.
Furthermore, in a conventional stepper, the rotating and the swinging of the left and the right pedals are performed by pivotally disposing the two pedals on a support by an axis, therefore the pedals can and rotate relative to the support.
However, in the linking-up mechanism of the conventional stepper, the working paths of the left and the right pedal sere fixed, thus the pedal stroke and the swinging angle cannot be adjusted to meet different users' requirements. Furthermore, the lowering, raising and swinging of the pedals are achieved through complicated linking-up mechanisms, thus the cost is high.